Limbo
The Stygian Marsh of Limbo is where the five great rivers of the underworlds meet. The realm is a great marsh where the spirits of the dead are stripped of their mortal memories and gathered by agents of the upper or lower planes for their own uses. Features The Stygian Marsh A massive marsh fed by the rivers Lethe and Styx that stretches the width of the entire plane. The marsh is the first stop for nearly every mortal soul. The River Styx This river flows from the Material plane bringing the souls of mortals to the Stygian Marsh. The River Lethe The river of forgetfulness winds between the the marsh and the Lucidial plane. Most souls are guided to drink from it and few can resist the terrible thirst a body-less soul experiences. The River Phlegethon The river of dark fire leads into the Umbrial plane towards Tartarus. The River Cocytus The river of wailing. This river guides forsaken souls into the Silent Realms. Unclaimed souls, as well as ones that are heavy with greed, envy, vanity and spite find their way to this river. The River Acheron The river of pain is wide and slow and leads into the realms of Infernus. Souls sent down this way sink from the weight of their terrible deeds and form into disgusting larvae or infantile Lemures. Souls that are heavy with indulgence, dishonesty and cruelty find their way to this river. Inhabitants Ferrymen Direct servants of Mortus. These mysterious figures meet new souls at the gate to the Stygian Marsh and work endlessly to ferry the souls of the deceased to their final reward. They are also responsible for unclaimed souls drinking of the river Lethe. Mortal Spirits Spirits of the mortal dead travel down the river Styx into the Stygian Marsh. From there they are gathered by agents of the upper and lower planes, or are ferried to Cania if left unclaimed. Saint Norbaelda The spirit of Norbaelda Steelforged waits at the entrance of the Stygian Marsh and claims the souls of the Empyrean faithful. She judges their deeds and determines if they deserve to join their gods in Avalon or be sent into the marsh. Astral Devas Servants of the Seraphim, these angels are extremely selective when hunting for righteous souls. They care little about the souls faith in any deities and often bicker with Saint Norbaelda over particularly powerful mortal souls. Souls they select are sent to Celestia where their fate remains unclear. Erinyes Servants of the Empyreal Titan Azogun, these dark creatures are tasked with ensuring that faithful Empyrean souls who side with Azogun are taken down the river Phlegethon to Tartarus to work as the jailers of the damned. They also ensure that particularly evil souls are imprisoned within the dungeons of Tartarus. Bearded Devils These devils waited at the mouth of the river Archeron which flows to Infernus. They acted as farmers in a way, picking through the river with their tentacles and gathering dark souls which congeal into soul larve over time. Particularly sinister souls would grow into Lemures and were sent further down the river. Ice Devils Ice devils guard the gateway from the river Cocytus which flows from the Stygian marsh into Cania. Souls who lived neutral lives are rarely claimed by the other powers are generally sent up the river to Cania where their souls are preserved.